


Moving Day

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to tell Cas that they're moving into the house next door, but the other boy won't let him get all the words out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Castiel is stretched out on the couch with his feet in Deans' lap as they watched Star Wars. His friend so far had been oddly quiet, with none of his usual movie commentary, and Castiel stares at him slightly worried.

Dean is lost in thought as he considers the implications of movingmoving into the house next door to his best friend. John is _finally_ ready to buy a house rather than them staying in the shitty motel room for the rest of their lives. Dean looks over at his best friend who is stating at him his eyebrows scrunched together adorably. Dean groans realizing just how far gone he is and gently pushes Cas' feet off his lap.

  
"We gotta talk man." Dean sighs.

  
"About what Dean?" Castiel sits up turning those intense blue eyes on Dean. He is defininitely worriedworried now.

  
"I'm moving ne-" Dean gasps as Castiel suddenly pushes himself into Dean's lap and slams their lips togethertogether with none of his usual grace. (Ha ha, accidental pun.)

  
"You're not moving without knowing how I feel about you." Cas says, tone deathly serious. Dean laughs and leans in giving him a small peck on the cheek.

  
"Cas sweetie you didn't let me finish." Dean teases. Castiel blushes and hides against Dean's shoulder.

  
"I apologize, continue." Castiel mumbles, the sound muffled in Dean's shirt. Dean nuzzles his hair.

  
"I'm moving next door Cas." Dean tells him. Castiel suddenly panics.

  
"-but I just. You! I! I'm sorry." Cas is near hyperventilating, anf Dean strokes his hairhair in an effort to calm him down.

  
"Why? Do you not wanna go on a date with me? Oh Cas you break my heart." Dean teases, although a bit of fear creeps into his voice. Castiel looks up shocked.

  
"Of course I do. You? You kissed me back?" Cas asks. Dean nods and then Cas is once again kissing him.

  
"Dates are a must Cas." Dean tells him. Castiel nodded in agreement.

  
"Definitely Dean." Cas beams at him.

After Dean moved in next door they spent most of their time in each other's bed rooms. In fact they were almost always together. Cutest couple in the school or something. Dean didn't care what people thought, he had Cas and that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while anyone have prompts leave them in the comments and I'll see what I can do.  
> (No non con sorry)


End file.
